Mazda RX-7 (FC3S)
The Mazda RX-7 FC3S (often called Savanna) was released on November 20th 2012. It is the third variation of the RX-7 to be released in NFS: World, and also the oldest. History In October 1985, seven years after the launch of the original RX-7, the fully redesigned second generation model, the FC-series RX-7 was introduced. The development team wanted to build a sports car to surpass Porsche. They aimed for "the perfect sports car that exists within everyone's heart - a sports car for a liberated adult". The new RX-7 was more upmarket than its predecessor, with higher quality levels and a flowing and dynamic design. The 13B engine featured an air cooled twin scroll turbocharger. The independent rear suspension was specially developed for optimal handling and stability when cornering. Performance Among many JDM fans, Mazda's RX line is well-known for its lightweight, agile, and dependable cars. The RX-8, the ''zenki'' RX-7 and the RX-7 RZ hold up rather well against more powerful cars. The RX-7 FC, while possessing the traits of its successors, does have a lot of weaknesses compared to the rest of the lineup. Its high overall rating, which is considerably higher than the Series 6 FD, doesn't help it hide its below-average performance when compared to the rest of the RX lineup. Despite its fairly high top speed (which is too high when compared to the real thing), the car has a short powerband and a low redline, which means that the usefulness of its acceleration is limited by it, making the top speed very difficult to reach. It has short gears as well, providing good low-end acceleration and a better launch than the FD but at the expense of less power later on. Its Nitrous output is pitifully weak, even when compared to the FD. It also has an AWD drivetrain and an almost useless 6th gear, which are both also not on the real thing. As with the other cars in the RX line, the FC has good grip and a rather sharp turning radius, however, it is driftier than the FD, which is another problem with this car. Without proper braking, the car will slide uncontrollably and fishtail. Wall/collision penalty is severely harsh, and unlike the FD, the FC's single turbo gives it a large turbohole, reducing its ability to regain speed after crashes. However, with the proper driving technique and a good set of parts, the FC can prove to be a great racing machine. Though not as good as the FD, the FC can put up a fair fight with most JDM cars on technical tracks. On pursuit events though, the FC is a weak car. Overall, while the car is the weakest of the RX line, it is a stylish tuner and a JDM legend. The car is a must-have for vintage collectors and JDM fans alike, as it is, along with the Toyota Trueno AE86 and the Nissan Skyline GT-R R32, a classic of the Japanese street racing scene. Editions *FC3S Car Stats Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Appearances NFSS2.jpg Trivia *The FC in world is an AWD vehicle instead of RWD. Also, it has a sixth gear that isn't present on the real car. *Oddly enough, the FC can do 360 burnouts/doughnuts, despite having an AWD drivetrain, since the front end has significantly less torque than the rear. Category:Cars Category:Mazda Category:Japanese Cars Category:Class B Category:RWD Cars Category:World Vintage Series Category:New